The Perfect Gift
by Serenity-Hermione Angel
Summary: A nervous Darien wants Serena’s 20th birthday to be one that she’ll never forget. EDITED on 8/31!


The perfect gift

1The perfect gift

Author- Serenity-Hermione Angel

Genre- Romance

Rating- G, maybe PG.

Summary- A nervous Darien wants Serena's 20th birthday to be one that she'll never forget.

Disclaimer- I don't own anything except maybe a random original character.

Random Author's Note: Why yes, yes I am editing this. Thank you so much for noticing! Teehee. Enjoy my friends! Oh, and yes this is a one-shot! But, as you can see, it also has a squeal, which will be multi-chaptered.

* * *

Darien Shields sat nervously in the Crown Arcade, his coffee getting colder by the second as his nervousness caused him to neglect the drink. It was June 30th, which meant that it was Serena's birthday. She was going to be twenty, something that she was very proud about. "I won't be a teenager before," she explained to him when he asked her what the big deal was.

The weight of a certain box in Darien's pocket made him gulp. He hadn't always planned on being cliché and proposing on her birthday. In fact, he wanted to wait until a day that wasn't entirely monumental in any way so that he could make it monumental with his proposal. But by the way that Serena had been getting excited about her birthday he decided that it was finally time to make her his fiancée. After all, what would make her entry to adulthood any more special than a proposal?

"Darien, don't freak out so much. I proposed to Mina would no problem at all," Andrew comforted his best friend from across the counter. He handed a little girl her sundae and ran a hand through his sandy hair. "I mean, I was a bit stressed, but everything turned out perfectly, you know?" He lost Rita to some guy that she met in Africa, which she told him through a rather lengthy letter that explained why they didn't belong together and how they would be happier with other people. She even invited Andrew to the wedding, as well as his at the time new girlfriend Mina. Rita thought Mina was a very pleasant girl and knew the instant that she saw them interact together that they would be very happy together.

"But you and Mina had a remotely normal relationship. You flirted for a few years, began dating, and then proposed to her on a completely normal evening that meant nothing until you proposed. Me, I teased and made her cry for a year before I could even admit to myself that I liked her," Darien said.

"If you're so nervous, don't propose," Andrew replied with a shrug.

"I can't. I bought the ring as her gift," Darien said. He sighed.

"You're taking her to one of the nicest restaurants in town. And I know you; you probably bought her a couple dozen roses," Andrew said. "Those are pretty nice gifts. You know Serena isn't wrapped up in material things."

"I'm taking her to a restaurant that one of her best friends owns, not to mention the fact that you know I don't buy my flowers," Darien explained. When Andrew proposed to Mina, she revealed to him her secret and that of the girls and Darien (with their permission, of course). He was shocked for a moment but then he laughed. "Everything makes sense now!" he had said, which made Mina laugh as well.

"I know, but it's still a pretty big expense. Why do you go buy her a nice necklace or something right now?" Andrew suggested.

Darien didn't get to reply, though, because the doors opened and in walked Serena. Today she was dressed in a quarter sleeved pink blouse and a black pencil skirt, looking very much like a proper business woman. She had on black sheer tights and shining black heels, a black briefcase to match. Her golden hair was piled onto her head in a messy bun, held together by two crossing pencils. She had on light make-up today and Darien's breath caught in his throat as he took in his beautiful girlfriend.

"Darien!" Serena sang happily. She approached her boyfriend and kissed him lightly on his lips. She reached up and pulled the pencils from her hair, the gold tresses cascading down to her knees. She giggled as Darien grabbed her by her hips and pulled her close, burying his face into the crook of her neck. "Darien, we're in public!"

"I don't care if anyone sees how much I love my girlfriend," Darien replied as he placed a sweet kiss on her neck.

Serena laughed and turned to Andrew. "Allow me to apologize for my animal of a boyfriend." She then paused and smirked evilly. "Actually, why am I apologizing to you? By what Mina tells me, Darien is pretty well mannered."

Andrew chuckled nervously and turned a brilliant shade of red. "I don't know. You and Darien have been together for quite some time." When Serena turned red, Andrew smiled. "Happy birthday, Sere."

"Thank you," Serena replied. She turned back to her nuzzling boyfriend and hit him lightly on his forehead. "I can't believe you let Andrew beat you to wishing me a happy birthday. Some boyfriend you are."

"I wished you happy birthday a midnight, remember?" Darien replied smugly.

"That's not fair. I was practically asleep. You know it's unfair to keep me on the phone so late when I have to work in the morning," Serena said, embarrassed at having forgotten.

"You know as well as I do that they didn't make you work very hard. It is your birthday, after all," Andrew replied. "What are you doing with the girls tonight?"

"Hopefully nothing," Serena said, turning suggestive eyes to her boyfriend.

"You know I promised the girls and your parents that I'd let them have some time with you tonight. After we go to dinner, I'm taking you home so you can spend some time with them," Darien informed her.

"When do we get to spend private time together?" Serena pouted.

"Okay, I've heard about as much as I can before feeling like I'm invading your privacy. I think I'm going to go wipe down so tables," Andrew said.

Serena and Darien laughed and Serena took a seat on the barstool next to him.

"Can I get a milkshake please?" Serena asked.

"Serena! Happy birthday!" Mina squealed when she entered the arcade.

"Hey Sere. Happy birthday," Lita chorused.

"Happy birthday, Serena," Raye added in.

"I hope you're having a happy birthday, Serena," Amy finished.

"Thank you girls!" Serena replied, getting up to hug her best friends.

"Darien, we're all set for you guys at 7:15," Lita whispered while Serena was hugging Amy.

"Thanks Lita. Are you sure you are okay with serving us? I feel bad making you come to work just for us," Darien asked.

Lita slapped him lightly on the arm and rolled her eyes. "You two are some of my best friends. I'd do it even without being paid."

"But I'd feel even worse if I didn't pay you," Darien reasoned.

Lita nodded and turned her attention back to her best friend. Serena had grabbed her milkshake and they made their way to their usual table, Serena happily chatting away with Mina and Amy.

"So Darien, are you a nervous wreck yet?" Raye teased.

"Leave me alone, Raye," Darien replied.

"I'm just teasing and you know it! Seriously, there is nothing to worry about. It's Serena we're talking about. You could spill wine all over her, talk in gibberish, and give her a plastic ring and she'd still say yes." Raye smiled affectionately as she looked from Serena to Darien. "She loves you more than anyone. Don't be so scared."

"I know, I know," Darien said. Raye squeezed his arm affectionately and made her way to the table. She put the large white bag that she had been carrying on the table and shoved it Serena's way. "It's an early birthday present. Promise me you'll wear it tonight?"

Serena looked up at Raye then back at the back. It was stamped with the symbol for Raye's fashion line, Pyro, which could only mean that it was one of her famous dresses.

After high school graduation, each of the girls went on to their own successful careers. Lita was the first, opening her own little bistro in a lower budget district. Instantly, she was a hit. People came from all over the district to try some of Lita's delicious creations, the money pouring it. It took only a year (and a little bit of the money from her parent's trust fund) for Lita to move up to a better location. She even had enough room to open up a little flower shop that was attached. Her restaurant went from being a little luncheon bistro to being a four star restaurant, packed constantly. She was the toast of the restaurant business, having become such a big success before she was even twenty-one.

Raye discovered her flair for designing when she was a junior in high school and started doing junior fashion shows that winter. The girls in her school were lining up, begging her to make them their prom dresses or something for their Friday night date. Raye opened up a shop that was down the street from Lita's own and they worked together: Raye would design unique uniforms for Lita's employees and Raye would send all of her customers over to Lita's for a good deal on some amazing food. Raye was named by a few magazines to be the 'next big thing in fashion' and she was just waiting for the offers to come.

Amy followed her dreams and was studying hard to become a doctor. With the help of her mother, and Darien, she was well on her way of becoming a success in the medical world. She was the first in her class and was already setting up her residency, which would be under the helpful eye of her mother.

Mina returned to her acting ways, but not in the way she was used to: she turned to the stage. She did straight plays, musicals, and even dabbled in some Shakespeare. She wasn't exactly the huge success that she had always dreamed of being, but she was still a much sought-after leading lady. She wasn't upset over her lack of success, though, because she knew that it was only a matter of time before the right person saw her performance and she would be skyrocketed to fame.

Serena worked for Cosmo Girl as a layout designer. She had started out as a secretary trying to pay for basic college classes when she walked into her boss's office once, only to find it empty. She began messing with the layout sitting on the desk and was pleased with the direction she had taken it. Her boss had been watching her, however, and was impressed with what she did. She was promoted the next day and thrilled to see her name, and the work she did, in the next issue. Sales increased after that issue, as did her paycheck.

"Raye, you shouldn't have. You know that I didn't want any presents," Serena grumbled.

"Yeah right. And my element is water. Now get into that bathroom and put it on!" Raye ordered.

Serena grabbed the bag and made her way into the bathroom. The girls followed, smiling like earnest children. When Serena entered the stall, Raye turned to the girls and whispered, "Besides, it's more like a gift for Darien."

When Serena exited the stall, the girls giggled as they realized why Raye said what she did. Serena turned red and quickly ducked back into the stall to change back into her own clothes.

"That's probably your best design yet, Raye," Mina gushed.

"Can I have one? I'm sure Ken would love it. Of course I'd want mine in forest green, but you get the general idea," Lita asked.

"I want one too. Orange, please," Mina agreed.

Raye laughed and turn to Amy. "Do you want one, too? I'm sure Greg would die." She elbowed Amy in the ribs and she turned crimson.

"Actually, it would be nice to have something like that," Amy replied quietly.

"It really is beautiful, Raye. I can't thank you enough. But I can't possibly go to my parents in that!" Serena called as she pulled her shirt over her head.

"Which is why I have another dress for you to wear when you get to your parents house. I'll just have to intercept you when you arrive," Raye replied.

Serena exited the stall and stood in front of the mirror, pulling her hair back into it's signature look.

"So, how are the plans going with Chad?" Mina asked as they went back into the restaurant.

"The plans are going alright. Chad wants his band to play at the reception, but there is no way that my husband is going to get away with singing all night. So, as a compromise, we're going to sing a song together," Raye said.

"Oh, that's so sweet! I wish I had singing talent like Mina and you. Greg and I are considering having a string quartet play during our ceremony and then a small band at the reception," Amy said.

"I convinced the cast members from my last production to sing for us. I was thinking Ave Maria for the ceremony. Andrew is insistent that we get a DJ for the reception, and I agree. I love my friends a lot, but I want them to enjoy my ceremony, not work during it," Mina added.

"Ken and I are thinking of a mix between Amy and Mina's. String quartet for the ceremony and then DJ for the reception," Lita finished.

Serena sighed sadly as she listened to her best friends talk about their wedding plans. She was beginning to fear that Darien would never propose! Here she was, a successful 2o-year-old woman who had been together with her 25-year-old boyfriend for nearly six years, and still she had no ring. And although she didn't hate her friends, she was jealous that they had only been together with their boyfriends for three years, two in Mina's case, and they all had gorgeous rings and ready plans.

"Serena! Hey, earth to Serena!" Raye called, waving her hand in front of the blonde's face. Serena snapped out of her long trail of horrible thoughts and looked around at her friends, who were all looking at her in concern.

"Sorry guys, lost in thought," Serena apologized.

"No, we're sorry. We're talking too much about marriage, aren't we?" Lita asked. They knew that marriage was a sensitive subject to Serena and were glad that it would all be over soon. They always felt bad talking about their plans in front of Serena, but it wasn't exactly their faults that their boyfriends got their courage up before Darien could.

"Don't worry about it. I'm fine. I—I think I'm going to head home now. Thanks for the dress, Raye," Serena said sadly. She looked sadly in Darien's direction before exiting the arcade.

"What happened?" Darien asked. He turned to the girls with a confused look on his face.

"We were talking about marriage again," Amy supplied.

"Shields, you better propose to that girl tonight before she cries herself into a depression!" Raye threatened.

Darien winced. "I know, I know." He looked at Andrew, who nodded, and he took a deep breath. "I promise I will do it tonight. I'll see you all later, okay?" He paid Andrew and left.

"Twenty says he chickens out," Lita muttered.

"Lita Kino! That's a horrible thing to say!" Amy gasped.

Lita laughed. "I couldn't resist."

"Don't you have a special dinner to prepare?" Mina asked.

"I know, I know. See you girls tonight!" Lita called as she left as well.

Mina, Raye, and Amy made their way to the counter. "How is he doing?" Amy asked.

"He'll get over his nerves when the time comes. I know I did," Andrew said. He squeezed Mina's hand and they kissed lightly.

"Oh please," Raye said with a roll of her violet eyes. She glanced at the clock and nudged Amy. "We'd better get going. I have to finish the trim on Serena's skirt for her parent's house."

"And I have class to get back to," Amy added.

"You'll be there tonight, right?" Mina asked.

"Oh please; as if homework could keep me away from something as important as this!" Amy replied.

The girls laughed and Amy and Raye left. Once they were gone, Mina and Andrew smiled.

"Lizzy, watch the front for me, okay?" Andrew called.

Mina smiled and they giggled like teenagers as they made their way into the back room.

* * *

Later

* * *

Serena stood in front of the mirror in her bedroom. She felt like a seductress on Raye's dress and it had brought some instant color to her cheeks ever time she looked at herself. The dress was dark red with spaghetti straps of alternating rubies and diamonds. The neck plunged and the tight bodice gave her small breasts a good boost, making them appear fuller. At the point of the neckline was a small red rose, a secret joke between the scouts. The skirt went to mid-thigh, and had a small slit up the right side. The length elongated Serena's thin legs and, with the aide of her three-inch matching heels (an early gift from Mina, which arrived an hour before) added height to her petite form. The back of the dress crisscrossed three times before ending at the middle of the back, leaving the rest of her back bare. The scoop in the back of the dress came just above her butt, which made her feel extremely exposed.

Serena fought with herself over her hair and make-up, trying to decide between her traditional style, which she knew Darien loved, or something sexier, something more daring. In the end she compromised with herself: she piled her hair into two messy buns on either side of her head, some of the hair left dangling down and framing her heart-shaped face beautifully. She applied her make-up in the style of old Hollywood: a smoky eye and bright lip. To match the straps of her dress, she wore diamond studs and a diamond necklace that had been a gift from Darien the year before.

"Just breathe girl," Serena whispered to herself as she glanced at the clock. It was 6:42; the driver would arrive any moment to bring her to the restaurant. Ever the romantic, Darien had arranged for a limo to pick her up. A knock on the door downstairs informed Serena that the driver was there. She sprayed Darien's favorite perfume on her neck and various pressure points before grabbing her light black coat and heading down the stairs.

"I'll be home in an hour!" Serena called to her parents, thankful that they were in the kitchen where they couldn't see her. She knew that her father would force her to march right back upstairs and put on something that actually covered her body.

"You don't have to rush home, darling. Have a good time!" Ilene called sweetly.

"Thank Mom. Love you," Serena said. When her parents reciprocated, Serena opened the door and headed out.

"Good evening, Miss Tsukino. You look beautiful," the driver, Vincent, greeted. He bowed to her and opened the door.

"Vincent, I've known you for years. Please just call me Serena," Serena said as she slid into the backseat of the black car.

"Mr. Shield's orders: he likes to keep things business when I'm working," Vincent replied kindly.

Serena shook her head and thanked him as he shut the door. She settled onto the comfortable leather seats and watched as the familiar city raced by. They were traveling the familiar route to Lita's restaurant. Serena smiled. No place was more romantic or better suiting for them to go. When they pulled up, a valet opened the door for her.

"Welcome, Miss Tsukino. Mr. Shields is waiting for you," the young man greeted.

"I'll be back in an hour to pick you both up, Miss Tsukino," Vincent said as he helped Serena out of the car.

"Thank you, Vincent," Serena said with a kind smile.

"Please follow me, Miss Tsukino," the young man said. He led Serena into Moonlight Night and through the elegant dining room. She was surprised as they made their way into the backroom: a charming little area that was separated from the rest of the restaurant by a little curtain. Serena gasped as they went through the red curtain because it was done up like she'd never seen it before. All the lighting had been replaced with candles: candles on small tables leading up to the little table in the alcove, a candlelit chandelier over the table. There were rose petals over everything from the tables to the floor. And there, sitting at the table, was Darien, dressed in an elegant black tuxedo.

"Oh—oh Darien," Serena gasped, tears forming in her eyes. The young man helped her remove her coat and she stood before her boyfriend in the dark red dress.

"Serena you look simply," Darien took a deep breath as he rose to meet her, his eyes drinking her in hungrily, "delicious." He gave her a sweetly passionate kiss.

"This is really too much," Serena gasped when they parted. "How did you arrange all of this?"

"It helps to know the owner," Darien teased.

Serena blushed, having forgotten that fact, and he led her back to the table. He held out her chair for her and pushed her in gently. When he took his own seat, Lita came forward. Raye had designed Lita's dress: a dark green off-the-shoulder gown that was tight all the way down and came above her knees. Her hair was done in a twist and she looked beautiful. Although, truth be told, no one could have been called more gorgeous than Serena.

"Wine?" Lita asked, grabbing the bottle from the bucket by Darien's chair and holding it out for the couple to examine.

"Lita, you know we're not old enough," Serena replied in surprised.

Lita and Darien laughed good-naturedly.

"It's to compliment the meal, Sere," Lita explained.

"Oh," Serena replied quietly. When Lita finished pouring, Serena looked at her glass questionably.

"Just think of it as strong grape juice," Lita advised. "I'm going to go check on your meal. I'll be back in a moment." The young man followed Lita and soon the couple was alone.

"I've never seen anyone so beautiful in all of my life," Darien said as he grabbed her hand from across the table.

"Darien," Serena said, a blush staining her cheeks.

"I mean it. Serena, as corny as it sounds," Serena laughed sweetly at that, "I feel truly blessed that you're in my life. I really do feel like the luckiest man alive."

"Oh Darien," Serena sighed. They leaned across the table and met in the middle with a sweet kiss. Serena moaned softly as Darien grabbed the back of her head and kissed her harder. Just as their passions began to heighten, there was a gentle clearing of the throat. Serena jumped away from Darien and turned even redder as one of her best friends stood in front of the table, a knowing smile on her face.

"Oh, don't mind me," Lita said in a sing-song voice. She laid their meals before them and left the room, grinning like a maniac. It wouldn't be too long, now.

"Wow, Lita really outdid herself this time," Serena said as she took in the delicious meal set out before her.

"There's a reason she's the toast," Darien replied.

Serena laughed and nodded.

"You really do look beautiful, Sere. What did I do to deserve you?" Darien asked.

"Oh, you only saved my butt a couple hundred times, not to mention died for or because of me twice and still came back," Serena replied nonchalantly. She then turned serious and looked him in the eye, cerulean looking deeply into midnight blue. "Or maybe it's that you're the kindest, most wonderful man in the world and it is I who should be wondering why you chose me. I mean, when you met me I was a failing student who couldn't walk two steps without tripping over something."

"You were also the only person to ever care about me. When my parents died no one knew how to react. But there you were, just a little girl, and you showed me nothing but kindness and love. You didn't care that I was an orphan or that I knew nothing about myself; you just tried to make sure I wasn't lonely. And then we grew up and I was a jerk to you constantly. And yet you still loved me," Darien said passionately.

Serena felt her heart melt.

"Serena, I want to know that you love me just for me, and not because I was your lover in the past and will be your husband in the future," Darien continued.

Serena gasped. "Darien, don't think that! I love you for who you are! Even if we weren't Serenity and Endymion, I'd love you. I had a chance to leave you, to be with someone else, and I didn't take it; I couldn't take it. You have no idea how much it hurt me when we broke up because of that dream, or how much it killed me when I found out that you had died because of me! Darien, I can't live without you. I love you more than I can possibly express," Serena said, tears falling from her eyes in her passionate speech.

Darien smiled. "Are you sure you can't live without me?"

"Positive," Serena insisted. Darien set down his fork and got out of his chair. "Darien, what are you doing?" Serena asked with wide eyes. Darien grabbed her hand and pulled her around so that she was facing his kneeling position. Serena's eyes swam with fresh tears as she realized what was happening.

"Serena, I love you with my heart and soul. You're what I live for, the only reason I ever want to live, and the only reason I ever kept living. Those days when we were apart killed me inside. You know that I never meant to hurt you and you know how much it hurt me. That's what I love about you, Serena. We understand each other so much. And that's why I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Serena, do me the honor I never got those thousands of years ago. Serena, my dear, sweet, lovely Princess Serenity, would you make me the happiest person to ever live and marry me? Be mine?" Darien asked. His dark eyes swam with emotions and his heart was beating harder than it ever had. Although she had been so passionate moments before, there was still the chance that she would say no, a chance that she would reject him and leave him heartbroken. Still, Darien reached into his breast pocket and pulled out a little white box.

Serena gasped at the contents of the box. The ring was a pink diamond shaped like a heart, little white diamonds surrounding it. The band was white gold and it was possibly the most beautiful ring Serena had ever seen anyone with. She reached forward and touched the ring with cautious fingers, praying that this wasn't some wondrous dream and that Luna was going to wake her up in a moment.

"Serena?" Darien asked. Dread began to fill him at her pause, but it was eased when he looked at her face. Her eyes were shining with tears, but she had a dopey, happy smile on her face. When she finally looked into his eyes, she smiled.

"Oh Darien, yes! Yes, yes, and a million times yes!" Serena cried out. She leapt down from her chair and into his arms. He almost dropped her ring as her tiny body crashed into his hard one. She kissed his as passionately as she possibly could, her tears streaming down her face. He wrapped his arms around her slender waist and crushed her body close to his, their passions escalating. He kissed her cheeks, her forehead, her neck, and even her eyes, Serena all the while laughing breathlessly. When they finally parted, they locked eyes and smiled.

"Serena, I'm so happy," Darien whispered. He took the ring out of the box and placed it gingerly on her slender finger.

Serena admired the beautiful diamonds sparkling in the romantic candlelight. When she looked back at him, she kissed him. "I don't think you're happier than I am."

Darien growled lowly in his throat and pulled her to him again. "I beg to differ." He sought her lips again.

"Down, lover boy! There are candles all over and I'm not having my restaurant burnt to the ground because you can't control your passions," Lita said.

Serena got up and ran to her friend. "Oh Lita, look! Can you believe it? Look at how beautiful it is! Lita, I'm engaged! Oh, I have to call my mother! Where is my phone?" Serena gushed.

"Sere, calm down. You're going to be there in an hour. Now get back to your table and eat your dinner. I didn't slave over a hot stove for an hour to pack it up in a doggie bag," Lita teased. She did, however, grab her friends hand and stare at the ring. "Whoa, Darien. I should have dated you! This thing must have cost a fortune!"

Darien grinned sheepishly as he got off the floor. "Nothing is too much for my Serena."

"You two make me sick. But in a good way," Lita said with a smile. She kissed both of their cheeks and ushered them to their seats. "Eat up and have fun. I'll see you at your house, okay?"

"Thank you, Lita. The food really is fantastic," Serena said.

"Have a safe driver over," Darien added.

Lita nodded and her left the two. Darien once more helped Serena into her chair and raised his wine glass once he was seated. "To our future: may it be as beautiful as you."

"And may it not be as cheesy as you," Serena teased. She then smiled sweetly and took a breath. "And may it be as wonderful as you."

Their classes clinked and they sipped. Serena coughed a bit at the taste but then decided she liked it, so she had more. Darien smiled at her reaction and they continued their meal. When they finished, the young waiter cleared their plates and another brought out their desert.

"Chocolate cheesecake! Oh, I love Lita," Serena gushed as she took a bite of the delicious treat.

"Not as much as you love me, I hope," Darien asked.

"Hmm…let me see…woman who makes me delicious chocolate or—," she didn't finish, though, for Darien kissed her. She giggled. "Darien, we have to leave soon. The girls and my parents are expecting us."

Darien mock-groaned and smiled at her, his thumb softly brushing over her smooth cheek as he admired the beauty of her fiancée. He gave her a little nip on the nose and they parted to finish their food. Once their meal was finished, Darien led her out of the restaurant, the two of them in a slight daze as they made their way to the limo. Vincent gave them a knowing smile as he opened the door for them and made sure the divider was up.

* * *

"How long ago did they leave?" Mina groaned as they sat around the living room of the Tsukino house.

"Forty-five minutes, roughly," Lita replied.

"Leave them alone, you guys. You remember the night of your own engagements, don't you?" Raye asked. Three happy sighs told her yes. "Let them have their time together."

"They'll have plenty of it after tonight," Amy said.

"Are the kids here yet?" Ilene asked as she entered the living room.

"Soon," Lita replied.

"Really, Raye, you design the prettiest dresses I've ever seen," Ilene said as she looked around at the stylishly dressed women. "Could I bother you to make me one?"

"Mrs. Tsukino, I'd be honored," Raye said. She was about to add that she'd make her mother of the bride gown, but then she remembered that Ilene didn't know about proposal and kept her mouth shut.

Darien had asked Ilene and Ken a few months ago for his blessing and Ken gave it, although begrudgingly. He told them that he wasn't planning on proposing for a while but it was easier for him to have their blessing early so that he didn't have to worry about that on top of a proposal. The girls and their fiancé's were the only ones who knew about the proposal, but mostly because they all had to help. Lita, of course, with the restaurant, Raye with the dress (Darien had asked her for something that would make Serena feel confident, beautiful, and grown-up), Mina had stolen a ring for size, and Amy had gone with him ring shopping.

"Oh, they're here! Mrs. Tsukino, do you want to help me with the snacks?" Lita asked.

"Sammy, have you seen my wrap? I thought I put it over there," Mina asked.

"Mr. Tsukino, I heard that your blood-pressure was high. Are you eating alright? Here, let me show you the right way to snack," Amy asked.

Raye smiled as the girls went off on their separate distracting tactics. Raye opened the door and quickly ushered Serena upstairs to her room. They giggled like teenagers as Serena showed her the ring and told her about the proposal, all the while Raye stripping her of one dress and putting her into the next. This dress was pink, Serena's signature color, and far more conservative. The capped sleeves puffed slightly and the neckline was scooped, although it did show a little cleavage. The bodice was slightly looser and the skirt was only a bit shorter than Lita's. The back similar, although this time it wasn't bare until the middle of her back and the lacings went up to her shoulder blades. They left her hair alone and she applied some lighter lipstick. They left her shoes off since they were sat the house and Raye gave her a quick roll of a lint brush before sending her out of the room.

"Hello darling! How was the dinner? I'm sure it was fabulous," Ilene greeted as her daughter and Raye came down the steps. She was sitting on the couch with Darien, Ken in the chair farthest from the young man. Serena laughed at that and same down the steps with a smile that glowed.

"Mommy, Daddy, Sam, girls." Serena took a deep breath and Darien went to her. When he was at her side, Serena stuck her hand out and smiled even wider, as if possible. "We're engaged!"

"Oh Serena! I'm so happy for you!" Ilene cried out. She leapt off the couch and ran to embrace her daughter. While she was hugging Darien, Ken hugged Serena. It went in a chain like that, one person hugging Serena while the person before them hugged and congratulated Darien.

When all of the hugging and congratulating was done, everyone settled back down. The room was simply filled with love. Ilene and Ken sat together, beaming in pride at their daughter at her fiancé (although Ken was still a bit wary of the man). Each girl sat with their own fiancé, finally happy that Serena was in their little group of engaged women. Even Sammy was there with his girlfriend, Meika, the two cuddling like the young lovers that they were. It was at that moment that they decided that they would open Serena's gifts.

From Amy and Greg, she received a pink blackberry.

"Don't worry about the contract, Serena. We've taken care of it," Greg explained.

From Lita and Ken, Serena received a cookbook written by Lita herself. It was a beautifully decorated binder filled with pages and pictures of delicious meals that had all been taken and made by Lita.

"No offense, Serena, but I know your kitchen skills well. I wrote that just for you. It's all of your favorite meals," Lita said.

"And there is a gift certificate in there for the store that Lita buys all of her cooking wear from. I know how much you like it," Ken added.

From Mina, Serena received a large basket of her favorite cosmetics, all of which were very expensive. On the inside was a bag of quarters which was marked as from being from Andrew.

"It's enough for a days worth of games," Andrew teased.

Sammy and Meika bought her the box set of her favorite TV show, to which Serena squealed in delight.

"Thank you guys so much. I appreciate all of it," Serena gushed to her friends.

"We're not done yet, Serena!" Ilene said. She left the room and came back with a small envelope. "It's for both of you, really."

"What is it?" Serena asked.

"Open it," Ken encouraged.

Serena glanced at Darien who shrugged, also clueless. Serena bit her lip and opened the envelope. She gasped as she took in the contents. Inside was an article for a beautiful Victorian home. The house was painted white with mauve shutters. There was a wrap-around porch and a balcony that wrapped around partially on the top. It was advertized as having a large back and front yard, perfect for children to fly. There was even a two-car garage which had once been a carriage house.

"What is this?" Serena asked, looking in surprise at her parents.

"We already put the down payment on the house for you. I know that Darien has a lovely apartment, but it's no place for you two to raise a family. I had a feeling he would be proposing any day now and what better way to start a new life together than with your own house? Oh, you don't have to move in right away; after all it needs some sprucing up, after all. But just think: you two will be able to move in right away after you get married. There will be no moving into the apartment, unpacking there, then looking for a house and having to pack again and then do all that unpacking. It's so much easier to just have a house ready. Oh, it's not that I don't like your apartment, Darien, but like I said, this is much easier," Ilene explained.

Serena looked at her parents with shining eyes. "Mother, I can't even begin to tell you how much this means to us."

"It's truly a wonderful gift. I can't thank you two enough. You've saved us a lot of time," Darien said.

"Shall we propose a toast?" Ilene asked. She raised her cup of pop and looked around the room, encouraging the rest of the room to do the same.

"To Serena and Darien?" Sammy asked.

"To Serena and Darien and their future together," Mina added.

Serena and Darien laughed as the two mimicked their own toast from earlier in the night. The toast was made and everyone settled into happy chatter. Serena snuggled into Darien's side and looked happily around the room. Her gaze finally rested on that of her engagement ring, and then her fiancé.

He had given her the perfect gift.

* * *

-Tada!!

So I wrote this is one night and I'm pretty proud of the edit. I hope that everyone enjoyed it and I'll see you all in the sequel 'Even More of a Perfect Gift'. Thank you for reading!

-Serenity


End file.
